


Procreative Self

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark has needs that he can't control. Bruce helps him assuage them.





	Procreative Self

**Author's Note:**

> A little Alien!Clark in this. Title from "Manimal" by The Vandals.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 8th, 2007.

“And you want me to do what, exactly?”

“I don’t know, Bruce. You’re the goddamn Batman, you’ve got to have _some_ idea!”

Bruce stared at Lois, wondering if she were stable. “Let me get this straight. Clark is suffering from some... reproductive demand... and you want _me_ to... fix him?”

Lois’s eyes narrowed further. “ _Yes_. The Fortress said this _heat_ \- and how disturbing a thought is _that_ \- will last another four days. He’s Superman. I can’t do anything to stop him from hurting me while acting on his body’s whims, and I don’t trust him with anyone else. If this escalates, as the AI seems to think it will, no one will be safe from him.”

Bruce got a fleeting image of Superman jumping women on the street, super-fucking them, then leaving them dazed on the sidewalk as he launched himself at the next one. Horrendously disturbed, he shook his head to clear it. He offered to Lois, “Okay. I’ll figure something out. But Clark is straight, I don’t know how successful I’ll be.”

Lois glared again. “He’s straight most of the time.” She then turned on her heel and limped back out the door.

What was he supposed to do with an abnormally horny Superman?

~*~

Apparently, just keeping Clark occupied would be easy enough. It was fending off all of his advances that took work. After securing a guest bedroom for him in the Manor, Lois’s words became clear as Clark turned his attention to getting Bruce into bed.

Kryptonian estrous for males apparently didn’t take into consideration that Kal-El would wind up on a planet where males couldn’t actually reproduce with other males. Then again, Bruce didn’t know if Kryptonian males could reproduce with each other, either.

Gradually Bruce realized that Clark was aware he couldn’t procreate with him- his higher mental capabilities functioned well enough in that respect- but that Clark just really wanted sex to make the urges go away.

Bruce could understand; he had been sixteen once.

“Clark.” Piercing blue eyes looked into his, from where they had been studying the crotch of Bruce’s pants. “If we have sex, will this go away? You’ll be okay?” He nodded. “Why didn’t it with Lois? You slept with her, right?”

Clark nodded again, looking sad. Then why... “Is this going to continue until the cycle is through?” Clark nodded, and Bruce wasn’t sure if Clark couldn’t speak or if he just didn’t want to. He supposed it didn’t matter.

The sexily wicked look Clark shot him as he yanked down his pants- for the eighth time that day- spoke louder and more clearly than any words Clark could have uttered.

Bruce grabbed his pants back, again, and stepped away from Clark, who looked defeated. Slightly. “Look, Clark, I’ll have sex with you, but you have to promise that you won’t share details of what happens here with anyone. We both have reputations to maintain, and you’re with Lois.” Clark blinked at him, then nodded slowly as if trying to say, ‘Duh!’

Of course, how could Bruce be such an ignoramus? All of this made so much sense...

“Alright.” Bruce dropped his pants, and stripped out of his shirt. The second he was fully naked, Clark pounced, and Bruce yelped at the feeling of that hot mouth on his soft cock. Fortunately it wasn’t soft for long. Then Clark grabbed him by the backs of his legs and flipped him up onto the bed, then nestled into between Bruce’s spread legs.

Bruce took a look at Clark’s gigantic cock, briefly wondered at how Lois wasn’t _dead_ , then squiggled away. “How about I fuck you, Clark? You’ll like it. I bet Lois doesn’t do that for you.”

Clark shook his head, then rolled away and over onto his stomach, raising his hips invitingly. Either it was instinct for Kryptonians to want to be fucked up the ass, or there was more to Clark’s physiology than the AI decided to tell them. Stupid fucking AI. It couldn’t even be bothered to let them all know that Clark would be going through this.

Not that Bruce was complaining, really, because who wouldn’t want a piece of Superman’s finely sculpted ass? Bruce had always looked, but was never able to touch. Now he’d get to satisfy his curiosity.

And other needs.

He ran his hands up and down the broad, perfect back, stopping to squeeze that ass. Oh yes. His fantasies hadn’t lied. Clark whimpered and ground his hips into the bed. “Alright, just let me get...” He stretched for the bedside table, where Bruce had so thoughtfully stocked condoms and lube, in case this scenario arose. Or, god forbid, the reverse. Unlike Superman, Batman did not have an ass of steel.

Sinking into that ass was like... well, nothing quite like what Bruce had experienced before. Especially because most guys didn’t self lubricate, like Clark seemed to be doing. Bruce forced his mind away from thoughts about how his friend and colleague really was an alien- as if flight and speed weren’t enough of a reminder- and just settled in for the ride.

It was the best ride _ever_. Bruce had never had a partner so willing, so obviously loving everything he was doing. Clark thrashed and moaned and tore at the sheets like every bad romance novel erotica coming to life. Bruce couldn’t help but come after a short time. He helped Clark to climax, after which Clark dropped sloppy, loving kisses all over him.

Bruce was almost asleep when he felt a large hand on his thigh and a whimper in his ear. He opened his eyes to find Clark gazing at him pitifully, huge erection heavy against his thigh.

Oh God.

Bruce had a feeling his work to ensure ‘mind over matter’ was about to be tested.

For the next four days.

~*~

Bruce gingerly sat down at his desk, while Clark sat in the chair across from it. “Bruce, I just wanted to say-”

“It’s okay, Clark. There was no harm done to anyone, and now you’re safe. Until your next cycle, anyway.”

“Yeah...” Clark blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was in such a haze, I don’t really remember what happened. I remember it was _good_ , but not much else. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

“I’m fine.” Sore, but overall fine. There came a point where Bruce just wasn’t going to get an erection again, so they had to switch or Clark was going to drive him crazy once more. “Are things with Lois okay?”

“Yeah, she’s better now. It’s kind of unfortunate though that this was all for waste, since I can’t get a human pregnant.”

“Especially a male human.”

Clark looked like his face would spontaneously combust from the blush. “I just. I’ve always had a bit of thing for you, but I didn’t know you felt the same way. And I love Lois.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I expected to go steady with you after this. Just know that I’m here for you in any capacity you need, okay?”

“Thanks.”

“The cycle, it repeats how often?”

“The AI said every five years after the first one.”

“I’ll clear my schedule.”

Clark smiled and stood, coming around the desk. Bruce stood as well, and Clark pulled him into a kiss. It was good, very good, nice and controlled, unlike the ones before. He pulled back and smiled at him. “If Lois and I wind up not working out, can I give you a call?”

Bruce swallowed. “Any time you want.”

“Good.”

Clark left the room, Bruce watching that ass walk out of his reach. He sat back down again, carefully, and tapped a pen against the edge of the desk.

He wondered if it would be wrong and petty to break Clark and Lois up. He decided it was. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t hope.

And he was nothing if not patient.


End file.
